


get lost and then get found

by grahamcracker76



Series: my favorite mistake [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Enchanted, Episode: s01e07 Gates of Avalon, Friendship/Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soul Bond, Telepathy, let operation save Morgana commence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: A mysterious woman arrives in Camelot and Arthur soon falls under her spell. Can Merlin save him before it is too late?Or, alternately: telepathy doesn’t make this any easier.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: my favorite mistake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802329
Comments: 24
Kudos: 328





	get lost and then get found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am pleased to present another installment in the “my favorite mistake” verse! I was blown away by the response to the original fic and several people requested more… so here it is.
> 
> These pieces are best read in order but can also be read stand-alone… basically the idea is that everything is the same except Merlin created a bond between himself and Arthur and now they can hear each other’s thoughts (typically, it was an accident when it happened, but neither of them is complaining).
> 
> Anyway, I’m so glad you all liked the idea so I decided to continue with some of my favorite moments from the show in this verse. This fic is set during 01x07, The Gates of Avalon, which presented several interesting puzzles to work through in this verse… you’ll see what I mean. I hope you enjoy!

And I could write it down

Or spread it all around

Get lost and then get found

And you'll come back to me

Not swallowed in the sea

-Swallowed In The Sea, Coldplay

  
  


There are bandits in the woods again. Merlin shouldn’t really be surprised - there always seem to be bandits in the woods whenever they go out these days.

It’s three against one this time (well, two, if you count Merlin, and Arthur is slowly beginning to recognize the times when Merlin can help and learning what to watch for), but they’re all moving so fast and Merlin can barely keep track of whose limbs are whose and he can’t risk hurting Arthur by mistake when things could go badly so quickly. And to make it worse, they’re protecting two defenseless travelers who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Merlin can’t do anything too obvious with strangers around, but he has to do _something…_

 _A little help, Merlin?_ Arthur asks, just as demanding inside his head as he is any other time.

 _I know, I know,_ Merlin replies, amused in spite of himself. _Just give me a minute…_

He glances around desperately and notices one of the bandits backing up, looking more than a little nervous. _Aha,_ Merlin thinks. _Got you._ He reaches out with his magic and takes a deep breath. _Arthur, branch in three… two… one…_

Merlin sends a particularly large branch crashing down on the bandit, who crumples to the ground like a sack of flour. _Hah!_ Merlin thinks, and feels Arthur roll his eyes at him.

 _Yeah, yeah, you’re a big hero,_ Arthur tells him, turning on the remaining bandit, who takes stock of the situation, gulps, and runs. 

“And let that be a lesson to you!” Merlin yells after him, brandishing the brace of rabbits he’s still holding in victory. Arthur turns to him, his eyebrows raised, and Merlin shrugs. “What, I was watching your back.”

 _I know,_ Arthur says, his mental voice warm. _Thank you_.

Merlin squirms under the praise. He’s still not quite used to this - Arthur seeing him and _knowing_ him as he really is. It’s new and exciting and more than a little surreal. Merlin can’t put any of this into words, but Arthur seems to understand anyway. He smiles, and turns to their unfortunate companions.

“Well that was a stroke of luck,” he says for their benefit, although Merlin can still feel his fond amusement just beneath the surface. “Come on, let’s get you back to Camelot.”

***

Uther invites their visitors to stay at the castle - it’s the least they can do, especially after they discover that Lady Sophia and her father are nobility.

“Make sure you put her in a decent room,” Arthur tells him. He seems oddly nervous, and Merlin thinks he knows why - Arthur likes to act like the smooth romancer of all who meet him, but when he actually comes face to face with a beautiful woman, he is as awkward and uncertain as the next person.

Merlin can’t help finding it endearing in spite of the nameless feeling of dread that fills him at the thought of Arthur and Sophia, or indeed, the thought of Arthur becoming smitten with any woman. He knows duty commands that Arthur will marry, and he knows that he won’t be the only person in Arthur’s world forever. He did think he’d have a little more time, but maybe it’s better this way. He’ll have to get used to the idea of being Arthur’s completely platonic friend and his sort-of-soulmate at the same time eventually, after all. He can do this - he can. He has to.

Merlin takes a deep breath. “The room next door is empty,” he informs Arthur as cheerfully as possible.

Arthur frowns at him in response, and Merlin meets his gaze, answering his unasked question with the mental equivalent of a shrug. Arthur sighs. “The one next door is fine.” _What are you up to?_ he asks, sounding vaguely suspicious.

 _What makes you think I’m up to anything?_ Merlin responds. “The Lady Sophia is very beautiful,” he says aloud.

“I’d noticed,” Arthur says, narrowing his eyes at him.

“So you like her?” Merlin presses.

“What’s not to like?” Arthur says. “Look, Merlin - I don’t know what you’re on about, but I’ll have you know that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honorable.”

“Of course they are,” Merlin says. “I never suggested otherwise. Sire.”

Arthur stares at him. “Shut up, Merlin,” he says.

“I didn’t say anything!” Merlin protests.

“You didn’t have to,” Arthur says, giving him a suspicious look. _You know precisely what my intentions are, and don’t pretend otherwise. You have nothing to worry about, Merlin._

 _If you say so,_ Merlin says. Somehow, he can’t put the worry entirely from his mind. This is Arthur, after all, and it’s Merlin’s job to worry about him.

***

“Who is that?” Morgana demands later, her gaze on Sophia. “She can’t stay here,” she says, and her face is pale, her eyes wide… she seems almost more terrified of the prospect than Merlin is, and that is saying something.

“The King said that Sophia and her father could stay at the castle,” Merlin explains, frowning. “Is everything okay?”

Morgana looks at him and forces a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Yes, thank you.” She gives herself a shake and walks away, although Merlin feels sure that there is more going on here than meets the eye. He’ll try asking her about it later, but for now, he goes to find Arthur.

***

“I’m going to spend the afternoon with Sophia,” Arthur tells him. “It’s only polite, after all she’s been through.”

Merlin’s lips twitch. “Of course, my lord,” he says. “I’m sure she will think you are the very soul of politeness.”

Arthur snorts. _Very funny, Merlin._ “The thing is, I’m supposed to be on patrol, so I’ll need you to cover for me.”

“What, and lie to the king?” Merlin says, horrified. “No way! I’m a terrible liar. I start sweating, my vision blurs, my brain stops working…”

“Well, no change there then,” Arthur says, rolling his eyes. “Look… I can’t order you to lie to the King, but you’ll be a friend for life if you do.”

Merlin softens looking at him, and Arthur smiles. _Come on, Merlin,_ he says. _How often is there a chance like this? And what’s the harm in an afternoon out, really? I’ll be home soon - promise._

Merlin shakes his head. He always knew he could never refuse Arthur anything - not even this. “Well go on then,” he says, “you don’t want to keep her waiting.”

Arthur grins wide and pulls him into a hug. Merlin returns it, his chest tightening as he lets him go and watches him rush out of the room. Their destinies might be entwined, but Arthur has his own path, and Merlin knows that he must learn to let him walk it.

***

Merlin gets to spend the day in the stocks for his troubles, but at least he knows that Arthur is happy. Merlin would do a lot to keep Arthur happy, and he is happy to do it… even if the thought of Arthur and Sophia together still makes him feel uncomfortable in ways he’d rather not examine too closely.

“It must have been love at first sight,” he tells Gaius that evening, but Gaius looks suspicious rather than pleased.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Merlin,” he says. He proceeds to tell Merlin about Morgana’s dream that might not have been simply a dream… her dream that Sophia killed Arthur, the dream she had the day before Sophia and her father arrived in Camelot.

“What do you know about Seers?” Gaius asks.

“Not much,” Merlin says.

“It is said to be an innate ability,” Gaius explains, “and those that have it are born that way.”

“You think that Morgana is a Seer,” Merlin concludes, his eyes wide. He never thought there might be someone in Camelot like him, someone with magic, and if what Gaius suspects is true… Merlin feels a sudden rush of hope. Morgana is already a friend, but now he wonders if she could also become an ally, and he could be hers. It would be nice, he thinks, to know someone who really understands.

But Gaius purses his lips, his face drawn and worried. “I don’t think it - I fear it. If Uther ever found out, nothing would be the same again. That is why it must remain a secret.”

“But is she like me?” Merlin asks. “Can she use magic?”

“No one is like you, Merlin,” Gaius says fondly.

“But she has the gift,” Merlin presses.

Gaius sighs. “For her sake, I hope not,” he says. “But you must be careful, Merlin. Sophia may not be all that she seems.”

***

Merlin resolves to do as Gaius says, but the next day, everything has changed. Merlin rushes to Arthur’s chambers after the disastrous audience with Uther in which Arthur announced his intention to marry Sophia only to find him already preparing to leave.

“Arthur, listen to me,” Merlin says. “I know what you’re thinking and I know you think you’re in love with Sophia…”

“Who are you to tell me what I’m thinking?” Arthur demands, not looking at him.

“I’m your friend,” Merlin says.

“No, Merlin - you’re my servant,” Arthur tells him harshly, and Merlin blinks, taken aback. Sure, Arthur might tease him on occasion, but he never says anything so deliberately cruel.

 _Arthur, are you sure you’re all right?_ Merlin asks. He prods Arthur’s presence gently, but he can feel… nothing. It’s almost as though Arthur’s mental voice has been muted, and suddenly, Merlin is sure that something has gone very, very wrong. This isn’t Arthur - this can only be the work of magic.

“You don’t know what you’re doing,” he says, trying to meet Arthur’s gaze. “Don’t you see, she’s cast a spell on you - you’ve been enchanted.”

“He’s trying to keep us apart,” Sophia says, standing in the doorway with her eyes on Merlin, her father standing just behind her.

Arthur turns to her, and there’s no life in his eyes - it’s like they’ve made him into a puppet, and Sophia is pulling the strings. “I know,” he says, his voice expressionless. “I won’t let that happen.”

“Don’t listen to her - she’s controlling you!” Merlin protests, desperate. “Arthur, you have to listen to me.”

Arthur shakes his head, looking dazed, and Merlin feels a rush of hope. Arthur is in there somewhere, trying to get free. If he just had enough time, he’s sure he could get Arthur back where he belongs. But Sophia is just as determined as he is, and Arthur is already trapped in her spell.

“Don’t listen to him, Arthur,” she says, her voice laced with undertones of her magic. “Let’s go! Let’s leave tonight!”

“No, Arthur - she’s going to kill you. If you go with her, you’ll die!” _Arthur, please! Fight it!_ he yells in his head.

Arthur shakes his head, and Merlin feels something… the barest flicker, but it’s there, in the back of his mind. Arthur is confused, and it is working against the magic. _Arthur, you have to fight it!_ Merlin thinks. _I know you’re in there and I know this isn’t really you. Come back to me. Fight it!_

“It doesn’t make sense,” Arthur says, but it sounds like he’s trying to convince himself and he can’t quite believe it. “We’re in love.”

 _Arthur, I know you, and you don’t love her!_ Merlin presses. _Your intentions were completely honorable, remember?_ But Arthur simply stares at him, swaying on his feet, looking more lost than ever.

“They’re magical beings!” Merlin insists. “Look at the writing on his staff.” He starts towards them, but Sophia’s father glares at him, his eyes glowing red with anger.

“Look at his eyes!” Merlin says. Do you believe me now? Arthur, do you see?”

“I see everything,” Arthur says in a terrible voice that is not his own, turning to look at him with the same red eyes, and Merlin feels sick with horror.

“Arthur!” he yells, launching himself at Sophia and her father. “Leave him alone!”

But Sophia’s father mutters a spell and a burst of energy explodes from his staff, as bright and dangerous as lighting. It strikes Merlin in the chest and he crumples to the floor as Arthur leaves with them.

 _Arthur,_ he calls, but there is no response. Merlin’s eyes slip closed and he knows no more.

***

“Ugh,” Merlin groans as he blinks awake. His head is splitting - this must be what a sledgehammer to the head feels like, he thinks faintly.

Distantly, he hears someone shouting his name, and there’s hands gripping his shoulders, and hands on his face. He cracks an eyelid open to see Gaius kneeling next to him, and… Morgana?

“Merlin, thank goodness,” Gaius says, his voice low and urgent. “Listen to me - Sophia and her father have taken Arthur. Morgana watched them go from her window. You must go after them before it is too late.”

“Got it,” Merlin says, pushing himself to his feet. “Go after them, I can do that. And Morgana?”

Gaius nods, although he still looks worried. “She wanted to come with you,” he says, and Merlin can read the look in his eyes even without the aid of telepathy. _Be careful._

Morgana smiles. “I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to Arthur,” she says. “He may be a pain, but he’s my brother.”

“Okay,” Merlin says. “But we have to hurry.”

***

Merlin meets Morgana at the gate, where she’s waiting with two horses, one for each of them. As they gallop off towards the lake, Morgana explains her dreams, how she had seen Arthur drowning every time, and each time, Sophia had been there looking down at him.

“It was horrible,” she says, shuddering. “And then I saw her, _here,_ and she was just the same as she was in my dreams.” She looks at Merlin, pale and frightened, but just as determined. “Gaius thinks it’s magic, doesn’t he?” she asks. “The things I see. I know everyone says they’re just bad dreams… but I know it’s more.”

Merlin returns her gaze. “It could be,” he tells her. This is Morgana, and he can’t lie to her, no matter what Gaius fears. If anything, she’ll know she has a friend. “But that isn’t necessarily a bad thing,” he continues. “You’ve Seen something that will help us save Arthur. And I have magic, too, and I am also using it for good.”

Morgana stares at him, her mouth open in shock, and Merlin offers her a smile. “Uther is wrong about magic,” he says. “Magic isn’t good or evil. It’s up to us to decide how we use it.”

Morgana nods, her smile turning a little watery. “I know,” she says. “Somehow, I’ve always known. And Merlin? Thank you for telling me.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Merlin says. “Now let’s go and save Arthur.”

***

Arthur wakes with a groan, and Merlin can’t help smiling as a horrified look spreads across his face. “What happened?” he asks.

Merlin glances at Morgana and Gaius, who are sitting beside him, both wearing identical expressions of mingled sympathy and amusement. “How much do you remember?”

Arthur frowns. “There was a girl,” he says. “...Sophia. I asked my father something about her… I asked him…” He sits up in sudden horror. “What was I thinking?!”

Gaius’ lips twitch. “Well, we did wonder. Merlin and Morgana here had to drag you back by the hair.”

“Merlin… and Morgana,” Arthur repeats slowly, as if he’s hoping the universe is playing some kind of trick on him and he’ll wake up any moment now. He shakes his head. “And how exactly did that happen?”

Morgana smiles as she idly examines her fingernails. “I hit you round the head and Merlin threw you over his horse,” she says casually, which isn’t… quite what happened, but it is close enough. She glances at Merlin and winks. “It was quite manly of him if I do say so myself.”

Merlin flushes and Arthur glares. “No one can know about this,” he demands. “No one.”

Gaius lifts his eyebrows. “Of course, Sire,” he says mildly. “We will leave you to your rest.”

They get up to leave, but Arthur hesitates. “Merlin,” he calls, “stay a moment, would you?”

“Arthur?” Merlin asks. “You really should rest, you know.”

“I know,” he says. “And I will, it’s just… I know that whatever Sophia and her father had planned for me, it wasn’t pretty, and that I know that I have you to thank for the fact that I’m still here.”

“And Morgana, and Gaius,” Merlin adds, and Arthur rolls his eyes.

“I know,” he says. “I’m just trying to say… thank you. It’s all a blur, but I know I said some pretty awful things…”

Merlin shakes his head. “It wasn’t you, Arthur. I don’t blame you, and you shouldn’t blame yourself, either. You didn’t know what you were saying.”

Arthur nods. “I suppose you’re right,” he says. “It was strange, when I was under. It was like being in a dream. It was like things were happening around me but I wasn’t really there, you know? And then I heard your voice, and I knew that it was all wrong. I knew I had to come back to you.”

Merlin smiles. “You did,” he says. “You did, and you’re here now, where you belong.”

“Exactly,” Arthur says, looking at him very seriously. “I belong here, with you at my side. So no more trying to set me up with the most eligible ladies of the moment, okay?” _Don’t think I don’t know what you were up to, Merlin,_ he adds. _There might be others like Sophia in the future… but no one is like you._

“You say the nicest things, Arthur,” Merlin says, his voice a little watery. _And I will always be here for you._

Arthur looks pleased. “Good. All right then.”

He settles back against his pillows and Merlin watches his eyes slip closed with a fond look on his face. All feels right with the world once more.

You belong with me

Not swallowed in the sea

***

E N D

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I may have been listening to Coldplay’s “Swallowed In The Sea” on repeat while writiting this fic... I just think it is so perfect for this episode!
> 
> Also, I am messing with canon when it comes to Morgana. But that’s only because sometimes canon is stupid, and fic is here to make it better! Stay tuned... and if you have episode suggestions for this verse, feel free to let me know! I can’t guarantee I’ll write everything, but I do appreciate your thoughts. (: Thank you for reading!


End file.
